


Dungeon Diplomacy

by misura



Category: Fantaghirò | The Cave of the Golden Rose (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Is this what human diplomacy may accomplish? Being thrown into a dungeon for no reason at all? If so, I cannot say I think much of it.""I am certain it is only a misunderstanding," Romualdo said.





	Dungeon Diplomacy

Tarabas kicked the wall. Similar to the last few times he had done so, the wall failed to show any sign of distress.

If this was what the most evil of wizards and the harbinger of doom and destruction might bring to bear, Romualdo could not say that he was at all impressed. Granted, for all he knew, each kick might be sending magical waves through the castle, killing and slaughtering men by the dozen, but somehow, he doubted it.

He cleared his throat.

Tarabas whirled around, his cloak billowing. "Is this what human diplomacy may accomplish? Being thrown into a dungeon for no reason at all? If so, I cannot say I think much of it."

"I am certain it is only a misunderstanding," Romualdo said, hoping he was right in assuming they were being spied on. "We will be set free soon enough."

"Are you not supposed to be a great warrior?" Tarabas demanded. "Yet you allowed the guards to take us as meekly as a lamb, even letting them take your sword."

"We came in peace, not to offer violence," said Romualdo. In truth, he had hoped that by not drawing it, he might have convinced them to let him keep it.

Regardless, he did not need a sword to regain his freedom - or his sword, for that matter.

He might need a bit of magic, though, or at least to prevent the wicked wizard from doing what was in his wicked nature to do. Fantaghiro would hardly approve if he came home without even the possibility of a treaty (by virtue of everyone being able to sign one having been turned into a frog or a statue or some such thing).

Tarabas sneered. "Do you have no pride at all?"

"If you wish to see my pride, keep talking like that, and I will answer you once I have steel in my hands again," Romualdo said, because enough was enough.

"Done," said Tarabas, as if Romualdo had - well, he _had_ , but it wasn't as if he'd actually meant -

"I do not draw my blade against those I love," said Romualdo. "We can spar for a bit, though," he added. "Once we get back. I'd like to see what progress you have made since last time."

"And how long will that be?" Tarabas asked. "If they don't bring us food, or water, what then?"

"You can use your magic to summon a meal," said Romualdo. He wasn't entirely clear on the how, although Tarabas had attempted to explain it to him once, and Catherine had given him a book to read, but he had seen it done, so he knew it was possible.

Tarabas bared his teeth in a grin. "I can use my magic for far worse things than a meal."

"I know." Romualdo hesitated. Part of the reason why he'd left his sword sheathed had been his awareness of their mission. Parts of it had also been the knowledge that Tarabas was by his side. "You told the guards that if they laid their hands on either of us, you would turn them to stone."

"Freeze their blood and harden their hearts," Tarabas corrected. "What of it?"

"You ... didn't." Nor had Romualdo truly wanted him to do so. Still, it had occurred to him that it might not be to their disadvantage at the negotiating table if those present had just seen Tarabas turn their soldiers to stone and back again.

"Of course not!" Tarabas sounded indignant. "Haven't I sworn never again to use my magic against another human being?"

 _Not_ quite the kind of thing Romualdo would have preferred any listeners to overhear, although in some ways, perhaps it was for the better. It might go some way towards easing their minds. Tarabas's reputation had been wide-spread, for all that people seemed reluctant to speak it aloud.

"So you were bluffing," Romualdo said.

Tarabas shrugged. "Not really. I was ... surprised. They appeared to be threatening your life. For a moment I ... forgot myself."

"Oh." Romualdo felt strangely touched.

"It is probably a good thing they did not harm you," said Tarabas. "Or this castle would now be a ruin. Of course, then we would not have been left to rot in a dungeon."

"There's that," Romualdo admitted. "Still, it was well done. Thank you."

Tarabas looked surprised. "For what? I did nothing to help you."

"You did enough," Romualdo said. "So, just to get this clear, if a heavily armed man comes through that door, intending to kill me - "

Tarabas's eyes flashed.

" - I'll duck to the left," Romualdo finished smoothly. "My left."

Tarabas nodded once. "What if someone only comes to bring food and drink?"

Romualdo considered. "Let's give them a day. After that, you can start blowing up doors and walls. Those aren't people, after all, so you won't be breaking your promise if you use your magic on them."

"Yes." Tarabas smiled. "I see."

 

("See?" Romualdo said, gesturing to indicate their new, far more luxurious quarters. "It was all just a simple misunderstanding. No harm done.")

("This bed looks big enough for five people," said Tarabas, scorning the wine and the food standing on a table to further explore the rooms.)

("As long as it fits two, I see no reason for complaint.")


End file.
